As an electromagnetic contactor including this type of operating electromagnet, for example, a conventional example described in Patent Literature 1 is known.
In Patent Literature 1, a fixed core is disposed via an elastic member made of a shock-absorbing rubber in a fixed insulating base, and the fixed core is positively moved toward a movable core during driving by an electromagnetic coil, thereby decreasing a relative collision speed to improve mechanical durability of the movable core and the fixed core.